


The Probability of a Meteorite

by ootamudkip



Series: AKB48 Team B 5th Stage (シアターの女神/Theater no Megami) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootamudkip/pseuds/ootamudkip
Summary: I think It's a meeting that only happens once in a billion yearsit's impossible, it's impossible in this huge universeI think it's an impact of love that only happens once in a billion yearsI can't believe it, I can't believe itI have on my chest the marks of this affection
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: AKB48 Team B 5th Stage (シアターの女神/Theater no Megami) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Meteorite Appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed and my second attempt at writing after not writing anything for 5+ years. I'm very open to constructive criticism since I know I probably make way too many grammar mistakes lmao. English is my second language and moreover it's american english not the england's.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was an astronomical probability, right?_

_scholars were surprised too_

_without a doubt something must've failed_

_with the computer's calculation_

_That day it suddenly fell from the sky_

_A colossal, yes, meteorite like clash_

_with a miraculous person_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are so many indescribable mysteries exist within this world, whether it’s in the muggles or the wizards. Fate are one of those mysteries that even the greatest level of divination can’t always get a clear view of. How people will take their path, the people they’ll meet, and how life will continue. As such it took two men by surprise when they accidentally meet each other in a sunny day at Diagon Alley.

“Malfoy?” the taller one hesitantly asked, “Longbottom?” The blonde taken by surprise after looking at the man he’s speaking to. Then it was silence for a few seconds, both unable to speak another word and only looking at each other. “Uhm…how are you doing? You know… I haven’t really seen you after…” Neville said slowly while rubbing his neck trying to ease the nervousness that starting to creep in. “I’m doing well Longbottom, decided to leave England for awhile after the whole mess of…you know” Draco try to give a smile to the man, knowing he’s still just as awkward as their school years despite having slain a giant deathly snake. “What brought you back here? Especially to Diagon Alley?” Neville tried his best to not stutter. “I guess I was just homesick” He let out a little sigh “I see you’re still fancy plants? I remember you seems to be pretty good with them” Draco said while pointing at the bag of seed on Neville’s left arm. “Yeah, currently training to teach Herbology at Hogwarts” He said while trying to show off the bag of seed to Draco “I think Professor Sprout is looking forward to get someone she trusts to finally take her position”. “Going to teach at Hogwarts eh? I admit Professor Longbottom does have a nice ring to it” both gave a chuckle for that “Well it’s nice to meet you again Longbottom, but I got places to visit since I just got back and I don’t want to make Professor Sprout wait for you another minute” Neville gave a warm smile “It’s nice to meet you too Malfoy, have a nice day and welcome home”. “You too have a nice day” Draco said as he walked pass Neville and disappear within the crowd.

Neville walked again while trying to process what just happened. He and his friends haven’t seen or heard about Malfoy whereabout after the battle of Hogwarts. Many assumed he’s too embarrassed to what he’s done and decided to went to hiding. Of course, during school year many of their meeting between each other wasn’t exactly what one would call pleasant. However, looking at the man who just he met minutes ago he feels weird. The man looked different, to say the least, compare to the one he saw years ago. If anything, he looked pleasant and light compare how he used to look. He stopped abruptly realizing that it was the absent of malice around Malfoy that make him look different. He let out a small laugh “Time really does change people huh?” He mumbled before taking out his wand and apparate to Hogwarts.

Opening the door to the greenhouse he was greeted with the warm smile of Pomona Sprout “Took you a bit longer than usual Mr. Longbottom” she said as she take a sip of her water “Sorry professor, meet someone unexpected on the way” he smiles while putting down the bag of seed, making sure to put it carefully “Oh and who that could be?” Pomona rising her eyebrow curiously. She knew that her student isn’t exactly sociable despite many ladies and gentleman would be willing to throw themselves at him, there was Ms. Abbott but she remembered that Neville said that she wasn’t really what he’s been looking for. “It wasn’t something like that Professor Sprout” he laughed “It was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” she surprised to hear that name again “It’s surely been awhile since I heard that name” she remember him, a loud and a bit obnoxious student. She read on the Daily Prophet about the Malfoy being pardoned from Azkaban “How was he doing?” she asked “Surprisingly he looked better, compared to how he looked during school years” he stand up dusting of his hand “And how exactly do you mean by looking better Mr. Longbottom?” she asked raising one eyebrow playfully “It’s not like that professor, it’s just that he doesn’t look mean or you know…evil” Pomona let out a small laugh “I guess he grow up eh? Speaking of growing things up I think it’s time for us to work again” she stand up and prepare her gloves. With that they spend the next few hours taking care of many magical plants and herb to make sure they were ready before the new year start in two months.

“Alright, I guess that’s enough for today Mr. Longbottom” Pomona put the last pot of silent princess to it’s place “You’ve been a real great help, I’m glad that I could finally found someone worth to take my position” he smiled “Thank you professor, imagine telling my teenage self that one day I’ll teach at Hogwarts that’ll sound ridiculous isn’t it?” She chuckled “Well, to be honest saying that you’ll become an auror sounds more ridiculous than teaching herbology don’t you think?” he have to agreed to that, he still didn’t know why he decided to tried to become an auror. Luckily, he found out soon enough that it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do and switch to herbology was one of the best decisions he made. After locking the greenhouse door Pomona bid farewell to her student “Enjoy your weekend Mr. Longbottom” she said as she walked away “You too Professor Sprout”.

Returning to his place at Hogsmeade he sighed as he closed the door. Seeing Draco today somehow make he felt nostalgic for the school year. The death and suffering during his three final years might be horrific to remember, but it’s a lie to say that there aren’t any good times. He decided to take a hot shower to soothe his muscles. Many things had happened since his last year at Hogwarts and sometimes he feels a bit lonely now that he’s not surrounded by his friends 24/7. Of course, he still communicate with his old friends whether with an owl, floo powder, and even texts. Hermione had persuade them, strongly, on getting themselves a cellphone “Not everyone live in a place where it’s common to have an owl going back and forth or a giant fireplace” she said during a makeshift study club on how to use the cellphone. It was difficult but he found the piece of technology fascinating.

He didn’t really like to go out, which means many of Friday nights are spent in his place alone. It wasn’t that bad he usually spends some time reading book. The cellphone also have many feature that help to lift up the mood. He still can’t believe it could play music, on demand! He doesn’t have to sit through radio announcer and just skip to the next song, fascinating. He sat down on his sofa and pull out his DS, another fascinating muggle item, and boot up his animal crossing. He remember when Rose whip out her DS during the gathering at The Burrow and Mr. Arthur Weasley was so shocked at the item his eyes look like as if its going to come out of its socket. He smiles fondly when Hermione took Mr. Weasley and him few days later to a store for something called video games, he thinks, and it was exhilarating. Mr. Weasley look like as if he’s a kid entering an all you can eat ice cream shop. Magic might be amazing to perform, but muggles just more amazing at creating less dangerous past time activity. As he finished his game he decided to call it early and getting himself ready to bed. As he lay on bed he keep thinking on all the changes throughout the year, for some reason he feels sadness creeping in. He didn’t know why and can’t explain it but it’s there. Before long he sleep soundly and dream of starry skies and aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen to the song here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4W7OUvztwc6ftpr5dUyJaR?si=8mUzw9sjTyWqkuYEffMP5w). [Visit my Tumblr](https://stupidshipper.tumblr.com) or [My Insta for future updates ](https://www.instagram.com/ootamudkip/).


	2. The Meteorite Glow

_I think It's a meeting that only happens once in a billion years_

_it's impossible, it's impossible_

_In this huge universe_

_I think it's an impact of love that only happens once in a billion years_

_I can't believe it, I can't believe it_

_I have on my chest the marks of this affection_

With weekends come house chores and things to do, Neville like to wake up early and start cleaning the house before doing the laundry. Of course, he can do everything with magic but he like the feeling of doing chores with his own two hands. It brings more satisfaction and give reason for him to move his body. He plan to visit Dogweed and Deathcap today since the greenhouse just received new shipment of Silent Princess the other day. It was a rare flower that until recently can only be grown in the wild. When the flower had arrived he and Professor Sprout was giddy with excitement to see such rare specimen with their own eyes.

Locking up the door he start to walk in general direction to the store. Other than house chores and thinking on how to nurture many exotic plants in greenhouse he usually spends his Saturday night drinking with Harry, Ron, and even Seamus at Broomsticks. However, lately they haven’t been able to catch up with each other due to their lives and family. He let out a small smile thinking that maybe that’s how life usually be. He’s a little bit sad but he’s happy for his friends really, but he can’t help but to long for the warmth that they have. Sighing, he shook his head and laughed before realizing that he’s already in front of Dogweed and Deathcap.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a hoarse voice “Welcome, Mr Longbottom how may I assist you today?” Noah Cunningham, the shop owner, greet him excitedly “Your voice sounds strange Mr. Cunningham, and please it’s Neville” he frowned while looking at the shop owner. They’ve been friends since Neville decided to quit being an auror and take apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. “Then you should also call me Noah, it’s nothing major just some cold probably gone by tomorrow” he lit a scented candle and look at Neville “Now, I assume the reason you’re here is due to the exotic flower that just arrived recently in Hogwarts” Neville beamed at that “Exactly, I’ve been told by Professor Sprout to get Tabantha mulch because apparently it’s the key for silent princess survival” Noah point at the hallway behind him “I assume you are more interested to see it by yourself? It’s should’ve been in the back with Tabantha written big in it’s bag” Noah know how extremely detail the kid is and it’s much faster to let him check the stock himself “Thank you Noah, I’ll be quick”

He walked across the hallway quickly, a bit excited, he feels like Mr. Weasley when Hermione accompanied him to visit a muggle supermarket. He likes to be able to inspect the mulch themselves and thankfully Noah has been kind enough to let him wander alone in his store. As the sounds of the footsteps disappear into the hallway Noah let out a chuckle. It’s quite rare for him to see people have that much interest on herbology, especially someone as young as Neville.

Thirty minutes had passed since Neville went to check the Tabantha Mulch and as Noah flick his wand to float a leaf the store door opened and a man enter the shop. “Ah morning Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?” he asked with a bit of a stern in his voice. He know about the Malfoy involvement in the last wizarding war and despite their defiance towards The Dark Lord during his final days many still not fully trust them, including him. “Good morning Mr. Cunningham, I was wondering if there has been new shipment of gracidea seeds for this week? My mother seems to grow fond of them after it finally bloom recently” Draco try to give his best smile and appear friendly towards the shopkeeper. Draco had bought them from Noah a few months ago because her mother asked him to get something new for the Malfoy garden. “I’m afraid not Mr. Malfoy, hopefully it’ll be available by next week” gracidea is a difficult flower to grow because it required an intense and pure love for them to fully bloom. Hearing Narcissa Malfoy able to groom gracidea until they bloom surely rise some eyebrow considering her family reputation. “Ah that’s a shame, I guess I’ll be back by next week then”

As he about to turn a foot steps can be heard coming from the hallway followed by a familiar voice “That’s some good specimen you got in the back Noah! but I need to consult with Professor Sprout before I could make any purchase, will that be okay?” he stopped noticing the new patron in the shop “It’s alright just owl me whenever you need it Neville” Noah then notice that Neville has been stunned in place looking at the other patron. A few seconds passed without anyone said a word.

“All right, I will be going then thank you again for your hospitality Mr. Cunningham” Draco break the awkward silence and open the door. As the door closed Neville suddenly feels the need to follow the other man and bid farewell to Noah. Luckily, Draco still standing near the front of the store and he give a warm smile to the former Gryffindor. “Fancy meeting you again Longbottom” “Nice to see you again Malfoy” Neville feels a little bit awkward since it’s been awhile since he meet anyone other than the professors at Hogwarts. He tried to make another sentence but it feels like his mouth and brain won’t cooperate to form a sentence. Draco speak, sensing the other man nervousness “Want to walk together? I won’t hex you, promise” Neville let out a small laugh “Sure”

“So, what are you looking for at Dogweed and Deathcap?” Draco try to ease the visible nervousness from the other man.

“Was looking for mulch to help new flower grow better at the greenhouse”

“Oh and what flower could that be?”

“Silent princes, we just got new shipment for upcoming year”

Draco turned to look at Neville “That’s amazing, I heard they were only able to grow in the wild and was favored by an ancient princess”

“Yeah they were” Neville chuckle “How about you? What were you doing back there?”

“I was planning to get some new gracidea seed for my mother” he sighed “She seems to grow fond of them after they manage to bloom a few days ago”

It was Neville turn to look surprised at Draco. He know how difficult it is to grow gracidea since he failed to grow one. “Does your mother grow them by herself? Don’t get me wrong I tried to grow one but it failed quite horribly”

Draco laughed “Of course she is, before marrying my dad she was quite into gardening” he look down “And beside it help her now that she have something to get her mind off to”

Neville winced at the change of tone “I’m sorry if the topic sour your mood”

“It’s alright”

Both walk in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Neville trying to digest the new piece of information he just got. It’s easy to remember the Malfoy as cold and vicious family since that’s the image they have for hundreds of years. However, looking at Draco now and knowing that her mother was able to bloom a gracidea, a flower that require love out of all things, it’s like looking at a completely different side of coin. It wasn’t until they passed a quill shop that one of them speak.

“Longbottom…” Draco paused for a moment “Any chance you’re not busy today?”

“Yeah, I’m not busy today why?”

“I don’t feel like coming home yet, beside isn’t it fun to catch up with old friend?”

“I don’t know if we can be categorized as friends Malfoy” he laughed “But I guess that might be fun”

“Alright then”

With soft pop both dissaparate from Hogsmeade and appear in an alley unknown to Neville. Peering to the people walking in front of the alley he deduced that they are currently in a muggle area. Luckily, he’d been wearing light jacket today and the other male had been wearing sweater “At least we don’t have to worry about mingling” he muttered. Both walking to a crowded street trying to navigate from many pedestrian. Neville want to ask Draco where are they going but he seemed to be content leading the way for both of them. A little bit of mystery always make life interesting. Soon they arrive in front of large building with large ‘Westfield’ plastered on the side.

“Welcome to the Westfield mall, Mr. Longbottom” Draco turn to look at the taller man “You know what a mall is right?”

“Of course I know what a mall is” Neville rolled his eyes playfully “Why did you decided to go here though?”

“I like the sense of anonymity provided by muggle area” he started walking to the entrance “Beside, it’s an all in one entertainment center”

Neville let out a small smile and follow the shorter man inside. They start with food court of course, since food is a universal language for both muggle and wizard. He surprised to found himself quite enjoying fast food item. He could practically hear Hermione at the back of his head saying how it’s bad for your body or something like that. For awhile they just talk and it’s really baffled him how both of Draco and him able to chat like old friends despite their history saying otherwise. Draco talk about where he went after the war, he traveled to Asia and America, and apparently it was an eye-opener that freed him from blood supremacy perspective drilled to him since he was a child. He didn’t return to England immediately because he know how Britain wizarding community sees his family. Neville feels sympathy toward the men in front of him, he realized the hidden pain underneath his voice.

“That’s rough buddy” he put his hands to Draco shoulder “But I believe in you, I believe that you’ve changed”

Draco smiled “You’ve always been the type of person who’s easy to show forgiveness aren’t you?”

“Maybe that’s just what I am”

His hand doesn’t move from Draco’s shoulder as they enjoy the comfortable silent that befall between them. After several minutes they decided to move again, enjoying the muggle entertainment available at the building. They stopped in front of a movie theater and looking at the movie poster. Neville never went inside but he noticed that Draco eyes seems to be interested towards the picture attached in the wall.

“You ever watch a movie in a theater Longbottom?”

“No, have you?”

The answer make Draco looks ecstatic and he dragged him inside “It’s basically like watching a video, but in a big screen” he tried to explain as he bought ticket for both of them.

They didn’t need to wait long since the movie was about to start in 10 minutes. Truth to be told he still doesn’t understand why muggle pay just to watch a movie in big screen, but he doesn’t mind. The movie was about some guy with red robotic suit fighting with another guy with a whip, he doesn’t really pay attention but he feel content. Glancing at his companion he noticed that Draco looks focused at the action in the screen. He find it amusing that a wizard could be so enthralled at something that can be easily made with magic. He decided to look back at the screen and enjoy the movie while thinking that this might actually be fun.

After the movie they decided to go back to Hogsmeade. Draco tried to explain the plot to Neville, explaining how the movie was a part of a bigger movie but then give seeing the puzzled look at the taller man face made him gave up halfway. They stopped in front of Neville’s place and it made Neville unsure what to do next.

“Thank you for today Longbottom” Draco smile warmly

“You’re welcome Malfoy, it was fun and before I forgot…” he trailed as he tried to take his wallet

“No you don’t have to…” Draco laughed “I invited you abruptly which mean it’s my obligation”

“But I can’t do that! I’ll feel bad” Neville frowned “How about this, next week we’ll go somewhere and it’s on me sounds good?”

Draco eyes lit up at the offer “Sure, sounds good and I think it’s okay for you to call me Draco from now on”

“Then I guess it’s okay for you to call me Neville too from now on” he smiled warmly

With that both men bid farewell to each other and Draco disappear with a soft pop. Neville still can’t believe he just spend the day with him, imagine the stroke his younger self will have if he sees what happened today. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy today experience. Getting a chance to see someone turn his life 180º to become a better self is exhilarating. As he prepared himself to go to bed he thought to himself that maybe this is a sign for a new friendship and if he sleep with a smile on his face then nobody can judge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen to the song here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4W7OUvztwc6ftpr5dUyJaR?si=8mUzw9sjTyWqkuYEffMP5w). [Visit my Tumblr](https://stupidshipper.tumblr.com) or [My Insta for future updates ](https://www.instagram.com/ootamudkip/).


	3. The Meteorite Detour

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think that this is like news that could change the world_

_I want to know more, I want to know more_

_about this current reality_

_Like the surprise of a star that could change the world_

_it's love at first sight, it's love at first sight_

_I waited for you for an eternity_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spending his weekends with someone proved to be a great mood booster to start the week. Neville can’t explain it but he feels somewhat energized more than usual. Pomona realized the difference on the other man but refrain from asking. However, she can’t stop sneaking a glance since Neville can’t stop humming or grinning widely while working. Neville secretly know that his professor keep glancing at him finally turn around and look her.

“What is it Professor Sprout?”

“Nothing, just trying to find out what made you smile like a madman” She smile warmly

“I beg your pardon?” Pomona raise one eyebrow which get a playful eyeroll from Neville “Fine, I just had a nice weekend”

“And I assumed this contribute to your impeccable mood today?” Pomona take a seat in a nearby stool and take out a pack of pumpkin pastries, offering some to Neville

“Yeah, got to spend some time with an old friend and learned new thing about them” he took one and sit in front of Pomona “Even I’m still surprised to learn about it”

“Will I get to know this old friend name?”

“Maybe, but I think he currently prefer the anonymity”

“Oh, it’s a he? Didn’t take you for the type that goes after a bloke Mr. Longbottom”

Neville blushed “It’s not like that Professor Sprout, we just went out and talk”

“Sure it is” Pomona internally laugh at how his successor flushed with one question, but she knows not to press more question. It’s good to know that Neville finally spending times with someone other than her or his former housemates.

After taking breaks they continued to work together in the greenhouse. McGonagall visit them during lunch to see how the greenhouse is doing for the upcoming year. She surprised at how quickly Neville adapted to his role as Pomona apprentice. Seeing there aren’t anything else that they can do Pomona allow Neville to leave him to do whatever he wanted, beside she need to catch up with Minerva for a little bit.

Neville decided to walk into the school building since he got nothing better to do. He traced his fingers on the wall as he walked in the hallway, reminiscing his school years. He smiled thinking his meeting with Draco last weekend, remembering how different the man is compared to back then. He enter the great and stand in silence within the empty room, absorbing the silence around him. It’s always weird to see Hogwarts without the bustling of its students, but it’s a nice getaway if you prefer the calm silence it is. Out of the blue a soft ‘ahem’ can be heard behind him, he turn to look.

“Hello Mr. Longbottom” Nearly Headless Nick greet him with a big grin “Did I surprised you?”

“Hello Nick and yes you did” he laugh

“What are you doing standing in the great hall Mr. Longbottom?”

“Nothing” he shrugged his shoulder “Walking down the memory lane I guess”

“Ah I see, how are your friends doing?”

“They’re doing great” and he give Nick updates on his friends life. He can understand since Nick only wander at schools that maybe he’ll get lonely during the break. They have a nice chat for awhile until Nick told him that he have to go and said it’s nice to be able talk with someone alive. As Neville continued his walk around the school his mind start to wander back to Draco and their meeting last weekend. He promised to take him somewhere this week and he have no idea where to go. He sighed and shake his head, he still get at least five days to think about where to go.

***

They ended up going to a theme park, thanks to Hermione suggestion. He asked her recommendation for Muggle recreational activity. Of course he didn’t tell her that he’s going with Draco, he doesn’t have the energy to be interrogated by her or Harry. Neville and Draco meet at the Hogsmeade before apparating to their destination. At first Neville thought that it maybe a little bit childish to take Draco to a theme park, but the reply he got after asking his opinion on the matter sounds ecstatic at the prospect of visiting a theme park. Draco practically shaking with excitement as they enter the park, his eyes dart all over the map trying to decide which ride they will try first.

Neville can’t explain it but somewhere inside him a warm feeling blossom as he watched Draco talking excitedly about rides in a theme park. He shake his head and decided to just grab the other man arm and with a simple ‘come on’ from Neville they both off to their first ride. To say he was ecstatic was an understatement, it feels as if he’s flying again. Draco said flying with broom feels better, but since Neville experienced with broom hasn’t been nice it feels good to know you could get similar sensation without risking a fatal injury. They tried as much rides as possible, doesn’t matter how childish or scary it is. They decided to get lunch by trying the foods being sold there, to their surprise it was good. Neville laughed at the Draco since he can’t seem to stop stuffing his mouth with fried oreos.

“Never take you as someone with sweet tooth Draco” he said as he take a bit from his sandwich

“It’s called enjoying what life has to offer” he offered one to Neville “Want one?”

“Sure” Neville took a bite from Draco’s hand

A group of girls passed them while giggling and pointing on how cute they were, Draco didn’t notice but Neville sure did. He could feel himself blushing a bit and glance at Draco but the other man seems too focused on his food to notice.

They continue to ride other attractions until it was late, they stick around to watch the little parade as a sign of the park getting ready to close. They exit the park, each holding a cotton candy and grinning to each other. They walk to a darkened alley and with a soft pop they disappear together. They reappear in Hogsmeade, walking and talking about interesting design and rides available at the park. They arrived in front of Neville’s place sooner than they both want to admit

“Thank you for today Draco, it was fun” Neville smiled warmly “Do you want to come in?”

“You’re welcome Neville and I think I’ll go home, my parents probably waiting for me”

Neville can’t explain but somehow, he feels disappointed “Oh it’s alright maybe next time, tell your parents I say hello”

“Will do, see you next week Neville”

“Be safe Draco”

With a pop Draco disappear and Neville enter his place and smiled remembering the day he just had. He suddenly remembered the comment about how romantic they look and it make him blush again. He never really thought about relationship these days, after he and Hannah went their separate way he tried to focus on finding what he want to do. He shoved the thought into the back of his mind, beside he and Draco just started to know each other. As he lay in bed, eyes slowly closing he thought that maybe, even if something di develop, he doesn’t mind a bit.

***

The next Saturday Neville postponed his plan with Draco since Harry and the other manage to get some free times and they decided to gather at the Three Broomsticks. Neville had asked Draco if he’d be interested to come with him, but the other man declined politely saying he’s not really ready to meet more people from his past. Neville could understand that, especially considering Harry and Draco relationship back then, it’s not a wise decision to appear abruptly and act like everything is okay.

He arrived at the three broomsticks and open the door, immediately he was welcomed with a warm atmosphere and the sounds of the patrons. He look around trying to find his friends and saw Hermione waving her arm at him. He walk toward the table and could see other than the golden trio that Luna, Seamus, and Dean already arrived and chatting lively between each other. He sat between Luna and Hermione. After exchanging pleasantries and several glass of firewhiskey he can feel himself loosen up.

Luna eyed him for a few seconds before blurt out “You look different Neville, did something happen?”

“What do you mean Luna?” He raise one eyebrow quizzically

“I don’t know, you just look a bit more lively than usual” She hummed “Usually you only give small smile, but today you look beaming, even at Ron’s bad jokes”

“Hey, my jokes isn’t-“ Hermione interjects “Does this have anything to do with our last conversation?”

“What conversation?” Harry asked and Neville could feel all eyes are on him right now

“Something about a fun muggle place to hang out with and I recommended a theme park” Hermione eyes widen with realization “Did you actually go there? With someone?”

Neville scratch the back of his neck “Uhm, yeah” Luna squeal “But it’s not like a date, or something”

Luna, again, squeal with delight “But it must’ve been something because it’s unusual for you to visit a muggle recreational spot”

“Can we at least have the name of your companion?” Ginny try her best to give a puppy dog eyes “Pretty please”

Neville sighed “I went with Draco”

Silence fall upon the group for a few seconds, trying to digest the name slowly. Everyone sit still, blinking a few times not believing the name they just heard. Seamus was the first to break the silence.

“What?”

“I said I went with-“

“We heard it Neville” Harry interject “How long have you been…..involved with Malfoy?”

“It’s not like that Harry” he take a sip of his firewhiskey “It’s just to pay him back after he paid for my movie tickets”

Hermione jaw slacked “You watched a movie…together…and he paid?” Neville nodded “Neville if that’s doesn’t sound like a date then I don’t know what it is”

“It’s called doing something other than house chores on the weekend Hermione” He started to regret telling them about his trip with Draco “Is just that, it feels good to actually doing something fun with someone other than myself”

Luna put her hand on Neville’s shoulder “We understand Neville and none of us are going to be mad at you, right?” She look at the other Gryffindor around the table “If that make you happy then we will have your back”

“We just don’t want to see you get hurt, considering our history with him” Ron lean back on his chair

“He’s no longer like that, I think, it’s difficult to explain but he no longer look menacing at least” he laughed “And I think you forgot the part where I said that we’re just going out as a friend”

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully “You went to the movie and theme park, just the two of you I may add, you might as well call it a date Neville”

Neville buried his face on his arms with an exasperated sigh while Hermione chuckle. This proven to be effective to bring up everyone’s mood and they too start to chuckle. Dean put down his glass and speak for the first time after the whole debacle “But Neville, if something did happen or grow between you two…will you oppose to it?”. Neville didn’t answer for a few seconds, looking at his glass intently “I don’t know to be completely honest”. Luna clapped her hand once and startled everyone “Well then, I guess it’s going to be a discussion for other time or at least until something actually happen” she wink at Neville who just groan “Now let’s get more firewhiskey shall we?”

They fall back to their usual conversation, Harry and Ginny talk about how Lily start to walk and their playdate with Hugo. Luna told them the exotic creature she saw with her husband on their latest trip in Asia. Seamus and Dean are currently planning their marriage in November and the girls can’t stop giving suggestions on what the theme should be. Neville update his friends on his plan to take over Professor Sprout position in a year or two. The first time he told them he doesn’t want to be an auror they were glad. After he accidentally blow up a criminal leg during a chase everyone secretly agree that he’s not really fit for the role, that might effectively stop the criminal but still.

It was nearing midnight that they decided to call it a night, after saying goodbye to each other one by one they dissaparating in in front of Broomsticks. Luna was the last one to go, but before she dissaparate she ask Neville to give a consideration on what he actually want. “You two, Draco and you I mean, seems to have something good going on between you” she give a friendly squeeze on Neville arm “Go at the pace you comfortable at, but if you need place to come back to we’re all here” Neville said thank you and with a pop she’s gone.

He walk home feeling the warm air and recalling his conversation with his friends. His mind slowly drift back to his interaction with Draco for the past weeks. He admit that the time he spent with Draco has been enjoyable so far. They able to chat and seem to enjoy each other company, but his friends word keep echoing in the back of his head. He lay awake in bed trying to figure out his friends implication to his relationship. For the first time in years he feels as confused as he was in his teenage years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen to the song here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4W7OUvztwc6ftpr5dUyJaR?si=8mUzw9sjTyWqkuYEffMP5w). [Visit my Tumblr](https://stupidshipper.tumblr.com) or [My Insta for future updates ](https://www.instagram.com/ootamudkip/).


	4. The Meteorite Arrived

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It wasn't written even in books of predictions,_ _this meteorite of the heart  
“That's stupid, that's stupid” I whispered to myself many times  
I think it's an impossible that happens only once in a billion years  
I'm glad that I met you, I'm glad that I met you  
This new feelings are a newborn reality_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville sighed as he look at the silent princess sitting still in front of him. He try to figure out if there’s something wrong with the flower. Filch had reported a faint blue glow from the greenhouse at night. After some investigation turns out silent princess could glow and that’s why he’s spending his Saturday at the greenhouse trying to find the cause of it. He already sent several letters to other herbologist but none have given him any reply yet. He frowned at the flower expecting an answer and didn’t realize that someone has entered the greenhouse.

“You’ll have wrinkles if you keep frowning like that”

Neville turn back in surprise at the other man “Draco, what are you doing here?”

“Well, since we can’t go out due to your work I think it’ll be fun to just pay a visit” he put his basket on the table “What are the problem anyway?”

“The silent princess have been glowing since two days ago and I can’t seem to figure out why”

Draco raised one eyebrow at Neville “You don’t know why silent princess glow?” Draco scoffed and Neville just give a confused look “Neville, silent princess glow when the quality of soil are good for them that’s it”

“What? How do you know?”

“How do you not know? My mum told me after hearing rumor about Hogwarts getting their own batch of silent princess” Draco laughed

Neville sighed “So much for worrying about them huh? At least I can confirm that tabantha mulch really work on them” he sit down and look at the other man “Well, that was quick what are your plan? Other than visiting the schoolground I mean”

“I brought lunch with me” he pat his basket “Thought we could have a nice picnic”

“Sounds like a great idea” Neville beamed

Neville locked the greenhouse and they walk in comfortable silence into the castle. They pass the great hall and had a little chat with Nick. Draco had suggested them to sneak into Slytherin common room but Neville reprimanded him that it is forbidden. Draco might have pouted a bit and Neville just laughed at his behavior. They continue to walk until they reach the edge of black lake. After finding a good spot they decided to sit down and stare at the lake, comfortable silence envelop them both.

“Remember in fourth year when we had Triwizard tournament?” Draco try to break the silence

“Yeah, it was an exciting time” Neville smile “What about you Draco? Any exciting life discovery?”

Draco chuckle “Not really, I guess the most exciting event since I came home is us hanging out together” he open his basket and take out the stuff inside, giving a can of green tea to Neville. He’d been learning how to cook during his journey around the world. Looking at people eat the food he made somehow made him feel good about himself and his mother told him that cooking is a basic survival skill. He took out a box and Neville eyed him curiously, Draco had put on an extra effort on preparing the food although mainly he want to show off his cooking skill to someone other than his parents.

“This looks amazing Draco! I didn’t know you can cook” Neville look awed at the neatly stacked food inside the box

Draco take out the eating utensils “It’s a necessity when you travel around the world” he handed a fork to Neville “I learned this particular style when I visit Japan, it’s essentially a picnic lunch box”

Neville take a bit at the fried chicken and praised Draco for the taste. Hearing the other man praised at his cooking made Draco feels warm and proud at his work. They continue to eat and Neville can’t seem to stop sending praise at the food Draco made. Neville told Draco about what his DA friends currently doing. Draco glad to hear that everyone from DA seems to be able to settle after the war, he didn’t really reach out to his friends from Slytherin after the war. He need a fresh start and back then stopped contacting his school friends sounds like a good idea. Neville look at the other man as he chewed slowly.

“You know, I still can’t believe that this is actually happening you know”

“What do you mean?” Draco look up at Neville

“You know, the two of us actually sitting together and just eating and chatting and such” he grinned

“It sure is surreal knowing our history, my history to be specific” Draco put out a mean face as best as possible “ _Me? Hanging out with Longbottom? The audacity_ ” both let out a laugh

“But you’ve changed, well at least I believe you’ve changed”

“I really hope so Neville”

Neville move closer to Draco until they’re shoulder to shoulder “If you want to become someone else then why do you come back? Wouldn’t it be easier to start in a place where nobody know you?”

“I did thought of that, but it doesn’t sit well with me that everyone only see my family as a disgraceful wizard” he look down “I want everyone to see that even the Malfoy could change”

“How is it going so far?”

“Well, you seem to be the only one who believe that I’ve changed” Draco smiled at Neville “That’s a start”

Neville stared at Draco for a few seconds, he noticed there’s a tint of sadness in Draco’s eyes. He definitely understand the desire to prove oneself against public perception. During the first five years of his school everyone always assume him as a clumsy and good for nothing. He wanted to change that and be someone that can bear the crest of bravery, someone like his parents.

“That’s why it’s been great that you, someone from home, seems able to trust me” Draco look at Neville “Even willing to accompany me despite never seen each other after ten years”

Neville chuckle, but he can’t help to feel warmth spreading inside him as he know that Draco trust and appreciate him. They stare at each other in a few seconds that feel like an eternity, thoughts are racing within Neville’s head. His conversation last week at Broomsticks, the sense of joy that he feels when they went out together, and the random existence of the man in front of him. Slowly but surely their face are inching closer and when their lips finally meet Neville could feel a firework set off within him. They kissed slowly holding each other and savoring the moment.

They broke their kiss to take a breath, Draco slowly opening his eyes and look intently into Neville’s “That was a surprise, although a very welcome one”

Neville laughed “Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you”

“Do you really want this? I mean for us to happen?”

“Truth to be told I’m not sure I can explain my own feeling” Neville squeezed Draco’s hand “But I do know that I enjoy our time together and it’s something that I will always want to feel”

They continue to kiss, both holding into each other, feeling content and happy. Both men can’t believe that they random meeting weeks ago could lead to this moment. They parted and look at sun reflected upon the surface of the black lake, Draco lean on Neville shoulder, until they feel like it’s time for them to go home. They walk pass the castle holding each other hand, if they had turn around they would see that Nick look at them smiling fondly. That night they spent together under Neville’s roof, head empty but heart filled to the brim. They both know deep down that this is the start into the unknown, a journey without a map but both men know that they will traverse it together.

***

Neville had told his friends about his relationship with Draco on their group chat. Luna was the first one to reply with much excitement. The other followed shortly with congratulatory message since they saw it miles away after their last get together. Neville feels relieved that his friend didn’t show any difficulties on accepting Draco. Lucius and Narcissa also doesn’t seem to mind about their son choice, if anything Narcissa look happy that she have someone to discuss about exotic plant on her garden. They had invited him to come to Malfoy manor and Neville was left in awe at the state of the garden, “Finally someone that could fully appreciate my hard work” Narcissa said proudly as Neville keep visiting pots after pots. When he leave the manor Narcissa had given him a pot of gracidea, she said it was a thank you for him helping Draco to find his happiness. He smiled looking at the gracidea in the window and then at the man on his couch who seems to be getting frustrated for his inability to kill a Goomba. He sauntered to the couch and give the other man a helping hand. As he looked into Draco he smiled and sipped his tea, thinking about the future they will have together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted to tell somebody_ _  
About what I'm witnessing right now  
An extremely mysterious romance  
My own history_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative writing is hard, set myself a personal deadline for this and missed it for more than a week LMAO. [Listen to the song here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4W7OUvztwc6ftpr5dUyJaR?si=8mUzw9sjTyWqkuYEffMP5w). [Visit my Tumblr](https://stupidshipper.tumblr.com) or [My Insta for future updates ](https://www.instagram.com/ootamudkip/). Definitely open for constructive criticism UwU


End file.
